Dystopia
Dystopia (pronounced Diss-toe-pee-ah), officially the "Dystopian Federation of Serenity" is a growing nation in the Middle East, bordered by Turkey, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Russia, China, India and Egypt with citizens of primarily Persian ethnicity. It is a relatively young nation and one of several neo-Persian-states. History ---- Summary Following the victorious Persian-Arabian alliance against the American Invasion Hordes, the Middle east was united for the first time under the banner of the "Green Revolution" - A youth driven attack on the cultural retardation imposed by the Islam and the corrupt oil Sheikhs. However, the newly formed "Green Banner Nation" soon collapsed due to the failed right and left wing radicalist coalition that had formed the backbone of the revolution. From these scattered ashes arose Dystopia, a Nation publicly governed by "The peoples' choice" of leaders, but in reality controlled by an elite shadow cabinet comprising of no more than 20 known members. The country's slogan "A Perfect Place" reflects the Nations public Image - and unaligned neighbouring villages and cities are now flocking to the peace, safety and prosperty promised by this growing empire. Timeline * 2007 ~ As the American bid for the control of the Middle-eastern oil wells causes growing war wearyness in the USA, more and more troops are gathering under the flag of a "Persian-Arabian Alliance" to repel the intruders. Financing the Alliance falls to a group of corrupt oil sheikhs, hoping to preserve their own interests - amongst them the Terrorist Osama bin Laden. * 2008 October ~ Barrack Hussein Obama elected as President of the United States. Although initially more troops are sent to the war region, over the following year several strategic withdrawals are made and the American Military Budget is cut drastically. The Persian-Arabian Alliance begin a slow land war of conquest in northeastern Afghanistan and Iran. 20 people of whom very little is known meet in an underground bunker to discuss the creation of a new state. After 2 weeks "Dystopia" is formed, its laws finalized and its leaders arranged. As yet, only 20 people know if its existence. * 2009 December ~ The "democratically voted" Leaders of Iran, Iraq, Afghanistan and Saudi Arabia are assassinated in mysterious circumstances. The Persian-Arabian Alliance Ambush a large part of the remaining American Forces in Bagdad, and the Prisoners of War are released to the USA in return for a complete withdrawal from the region. * 2010 January 1 ~ The war ends officially on the 1st of January 2010, and the Persian-Arabian Alliance control the entire Middle-eastern Region. * 2011 August 23 ~ The "Green Revolution", originally a youth movement against the tyranny of the oppressive Iranian government and the Islamistic Ideals, overthrows the Transitional Persian-Arabian government and replaces it with the "First Green Democratic Persarab Union". Within two months the government collapses completely as the Revolutionary Government splits into two radical left and right wing parties. The newly formed "True Persian Party" declares its intent to wage war on the "Arab scum" while the "Perserab Unionists" attempt a coup in the Capital city of Teheran. * 2011 November ~ A bloody civil war is waged between the Unionist 'Freedom Fighters', the True Persian 'Golden Army' and several threatened Arab Coalition forces. During the months of terror that followed, the Perserab Union is gradually infiltrated by Dystopian agents. With the greater financial power, the Union eventually manages to subdue all immediate resistance and the nation of Dystopia begins an official existence on the world map. * 2012 March 18 ~ Dystopian Police forces assassinate 327 members of the original Perserab Unionist Party in a single night, following their protest against new laws. * 2012 July ~ Dystopia Announces its decision to become the ultimate welfare state. Tax is set to 30%, crime rate drops to 0 (enforced by the Dystopian Preatorean Guard) and everyone has a vote. Whichever government and religion the people vote for is immediately implemented nation wide. Anybody may join the Nation, and anybody may leave. Members of the Population opting to leave are told they may do so on the condition that they do not return. When they chose to continue regardless of this they are taken to a "Border Control Security" station and shot. Category:Nations